Quinn/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Attacking a Vulnerable target marked by will put on cooldown. Quickly consuming marks will allow you to generate them faster. * is powerful but must be used with caution, as enemies can attack when she strikes them. can sometimes be used to cross terrain if your back is to a wall. * Use for traveling very long distances quickly, for farming minions around the map, or for chasing wounded targets. * Be careful not to throw yourself into the enemy team by into the enemy team, especially if your team can't follow up. Always consider that will make you follow your enemy anywhere till hits it, so always take into consideration any enemy or any other movement ability like 's . Also keep in mind any form of , as you will only end up giving the enemy team a free kill since is very squishy. ;Playing Against * After being , move away from so she can't take advantage of it. * Keep tabs on position. can enable to cross the map very quickly and attack you by surprise. * When is using , damaging her will end the effect. Tricks ;Ability Usage * Enemies marked by are visible in the brush until you trigger it or until it expires. * has many uses, making it a very versatile ability in 's kit. Examples of its uses are listed below: ** triggers when used on a target, so after a target is marked with , auto-attacking it then following up with triggers again, allowing to deal some quick burst damage. However initiating with instead of an auto-attack will put on cooldown, lowering her damage output. ** can be used to hop over most walls by jumping off an enemy minion, neutral monster or enemy champion. This is useful for escaping but requires careful judgment of distance between the target, yourself and the wall to be hopped over. This can also be used to escape abilities such as or . Pay attention to where is positioned when using and be aware of the surrounding area so you don't pin yourself to a corner or accidentally flee from a fight by hopping over a wall in this manner. ** can be used to escape from an enemy champion in lane as well. As , using on an adjacent enemy briefly interrupts them before applying a slow that decays over seconds. You can add insult to injury by landing an auto-attack directly afterwards to give you some extra movement speed to make your escape easier, due to triggering from and the passive from giving the extra movement speed. However care must be taken when using it to escape in this manner because the ability has a range of 750 units but makes you land 525 units away from the enemy, meaning it would be more practical to simply flee if the enemy is not close enough. ** can also be used to dash through walls by targeting an enemy minion, neutral monster or enemy champion. This is especially helpful in the jungle, as you can use in combination with to reveal and close in on an enemy champion who has escaped over a wall with , a dash or blink ability. It is important to note whether you are doing this as or , because using as can lead to accidentally hopping back over a wall, losing your ability to continue a chase. ** briefly interrupts enemy champions from using autoattacks or abilities. Using it to interrupt channels can be game changing in a teamfight. ** Due to 's effects jungle monsters, along with her ultimate assisting in gank, can be used effectively as a jungler. * does not have any on-command active steroids like other carries, so putting points into earlier helps her get more out of her passive steroid in a shorter period of time. * is a collision linear skillshot that deals damage around the first enemy hit. This means enemy minions can block the damage unless they are near the enemy champion. * Using to momentarily interrupt an enemy and reduce his vision can give you or a teammate a good ganking opportunity, making said enemy unable to realize the incoming gank due to vision reduction. It also create difficulty for your target to land skillshot or targeting your allies outside of vision range. * is best used to move around the map, such as split pushing or chasing/fleeing from an enemy, or to hunt down and assassinate a weak enemy champion or one with low health, especially with the damage from . * also can increase her movement speed by landing an auto-attack on an enemy or neutral minion marked with , to gain the bonus flat movement speed from . This is useful when chasing an enemy champion in close vicinity, alternatively to which require channeling. * marks are visible to the enemy team, and may make them play safer for the duration. * will be deactivated if take damage from champions or turrets. is also slowed briefly if she take hit from minions and monsters. Consider this when chasing/escaping through enemy's minions. * is an exceptionally potent split pusher ** Her damage output to towers can be heightened by leaving a few minions around the turret, and autoattacking them to proc the passive of ** Quinn can also escape easily, either through using on someone trying to gank you, running away with the massive movement speed buff from if the opportunity presents, or even use your to reveal a jungle monster, and then use on them to jump over the wall ** is able to take out towers quicker by attacking a target marked with , then using the attack speed bonus from to attack the tower. * Try always to pop the mark from , since the attack speed bonus makes it easier to farm. Chaining your marks will output serious damage. * If you use to get away from enemies, make sure you don't do it towards a wall, since they can just swarm you or easily use heavy crowd control if they have abilities like or . ** Wall hops with are not easy to pull off. Before you attempt it, make sure you will get over the wall since failing when under pressure often results in a death. * When going into territory, using might give you valuable information for you and your team. ** If you use correctly, you will not need in the bushes on the side of the map, instead ward the river or other choke points. * If an enemy goes hiding into a bush using might solve that problem for some time. Since enemies marked by stay visible for , using on them will force a mark on them. Use of is not advised for this situation, since it would mean you would use up your escape and trigger the mark, which does the opposite of what you would want in this particular case. * has low mana in very early game. Do not overuse , since it drains your mana pool fast if spammed, and you might need to save it for an escape in case someone like decides to gank early game. * Right after hits an enemy, can to reposition herself on another side of her enemy. This is a good strategy to not allow an enemy to reach a tower or to reposition closer to your own turret in case you're getting ganked. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * goes well with and , since her passive gains more damage from AD and reduction in cooldown from . ** Items such as or effectively synergize with , allow it to proc more often. ** works especially well on . Not only will it increase her damage output and critical chance, but also provide CDR for each critical chance from the items, allowing her to utilize her abilities and more often. ** Building a on can be very effective. The passive can help apply more burst to targets with the debuff, the movement speed bonus from stacks with her movement speed bonus from , and the bonus Health gives her extra survivability. Take right after , or for maximum damage. * Because of the attack speed bonus from , you can choose to focus on building attack damage rather than attack speed earlier in the game, with items such as or . * As with all carries, rushing can be a strong choice, even more so now due to the shield from over-lifestealing giving dueling strength against slightly tougher foes such as bruisers. * and are standard on AD carries, however is preferred on because it provides more mobility, since the passive also gains stacks from . It can also be stacked quite quickly with her increased attack and movement speed from . * For defensive items, can be considered as an option, as it not only increases her health, but her attack damage as well, and gives her unmatched kiting potential with , the slow from its passive and the flat movement speed bonus of . * Quinn can also be played as a fairly strong solo laner especially in top lane. When playing her in such a lane, buying some items with Health, Armor or Magic Resistance such as , or early in the game can help her survivability, and later in the game they can be built into , and respectively. * Building on can be a good idea. It gives her a huge amount of attack speed to use its passive and the active can also be used for a burst heal, or to stick to/flee from enemy champions if is on cooldown. ;Countering * The slow from fades over seconds, making more useful in countering both it and . * lacks hard CC, and as such has little in the way of stopping a more durable champion that does good damage through abilities. * Aside from has another escape/disengage in , which also requires good positioning in order for her to leap into the direction of her choice. Flanking her from behind is a good way to stop her from ing away. * Keep in mind that has a higher burst potential than most other carries. * can be stopped mid-air, interrupting 's combo, and leaving her out of position. * Targets marked by are visible to both teams. Use this to lure her out of position. * If is marked upon you, don't make her pop it unless you are going in with hard crowd control so you can win the trade. * Engage when is not marked upon a champion. This means that cannot deal the bonus mark damage to a champion and thus missing out on that burst. This is especially important in late game, because not even a good will come near you if you're not marked, since that means missing on around 300 mark damage together with the attack speed bonus, therefore slowing her combo and putting herself at risk of being focused by your team. ru:Quinn/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Quinn